Valves having position sensors often have a set of predetermined valve positions that correlate to predetermined engine operating conditions. These predetermined conditions do not compensate for changes in operating conditions that are not part of the control unit's program. For example, as the components of the valve wear, contamination begins to build up inside the valve causing the flow of gas through the valve to be affected. The control unit has no way of adjusting operations in response. Therefore, there exists a need to compensate for changes in gas flow and adjust the position of the valve.